villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Morrigan Aensland (UDON)
Morrigan Aensland is a character from Darkstalkers, Where although she is an anti-hero in the original games, The UDON comic adaptation of Darkstalkers, portrays Morrigan as a villainous character with many evil traits and actions, History ''Darkstalkers'' (UDON) In the first issue of Darkstalkers, a drunk man is telling the story of how one day, he saw a horrible creature butcher some guards who were chasing her, describing the creature as "Evil Itself". A fisherman named Jack mocks him, believing to the story to be just a crazy story. Jack leaves, as the man still warns him about take care of himself,and to be careful near the evil creatures. (AKA,the Darkstalkers) Jack still laughs at the insane claim and leaves, but on his way home, he encounters a woman crying in a cementery. He asks what happened to the woman (Who calls herself Ann), and explains that she just lost her husand and her home, and is without money. Jack,feeling sorry for the woman, offers her to stay at his home, which Ann accepts the offer, thanks him, and goes with him. After spending some time together, he offers her his bed to sleep in for the night. Ann thanks him but leaves with a sinister smirk. A few hours later, Jack awakes, finding Ann semi-naked and offering to sleep with him, which Jack refuses, claiming that he is flattered that she is attracted to him, but says he would never take advantage of someone else's widow. Ann, beliving he is not attracted to her, transforms into multiple women to change his mind. Jack is reasonably shocked, and Ann claimed that she just wanted to make him happy and thanks him for being nice to her. Ann then reveals herself to be Morrigan Aensland, the same Darkstalker that murdered those guards. Before a probably shocked Jack can escape, Morrigan gets closer to him and tries to calm him down, claiming that he does not have to be afraid and promising she will never bite, as she seductively tries to kiss him. After finishing hanging out with Jack, Morrigan returns to her home in Makai, where her servants Lucien and Mudo were searching for her. They scold her for wasting too much time in the human world, which is supposed to be a place only for exiled creatures. Morrigan defends her case by saying how much she enjoys eating men's dreams and souls, freeing them from boring and suffering lives and giving them an eternity of bliss (In the comics,the souls of the men Morrigan consumes are't destroyed, but are transported to inside her body, keeping them in a enternal sense of pleasure and happiness), which is how she sees Jack's fate and the fate of all the men that she feeds on. Her servants tell her that Demitri Maximoff, her father 's mortal enemy, is in the human world, wanting to make his return after been exiled from Makai for trying to kill her father and usurp the throne. Then also tell her that her father is not as strong as he was before. Morrigan does yell at them, but realizes what she's done, and apologizes. She decides to go to sleep and says goodnight to her servants, before going to bed herself, whispering Jack goodnight as well. The next morning, one of Jack's friends arrives to awake him for him to go to work but when he enters in his house, he gets more than he bargined for, as he finds Jack on the floor, lifeless with a horrified expresion on his face, and blood pooling around him. A few days later in the human world, Morrigan finds out that Demitri was in the European country of Romania, waiting to return and challenge her father by the name Belial. Morrigan interrogates and kill one of Demitri's minions, and goes to warn her father about the plot, only to find him on his deathbed. He reveals her that he planned to give her the lost part of her power and inherit the throne of Makai (also known as the "Makai Kingdom"), but he thinks she is not ready yet. Morrigan decides to take matters into her own hands, and goes to the human world to defeat Demitri. To reserve energy for the battle, she turns herself into a human woman and takes a train to Romania, killing some passagers on the way there. After arriving to Romania, two guards get the fright of their lives when they discover the corpses of the passengers, as shadow pass by them unoticed. The shadow turns out to be a disguised Morrigan, who is happy to get "In cabin-food", and then she goes off to fight Demitri, smelling him. Upon arriving to where his castle supossedly is, she spots one of his minions with a group of woman, seeing them with special collars. She finds out that is the way to pass through a portal at his castle, so she kills one of the women and loots her collar, transforming herself into a mortal woman as a guise to infiltrate Demitri's castle. There, she kills Demitri's helpers before fighting Demitri himself, as the woman sacrifice themselves to give their blood to generate a portal to Makai. Morrigan fights Demitri but his power is restored, giving Morrigan a challenge. In the middle of their battle, Pyron appears out of nowhere, annoucing that he is there to devour the planet. Morrigan and Demitri tells him to go away, since he is interrupting their battle, but Pyron mocks and challenges them, The two creatures of the night decide to team up to defeat him, but they are easily beaten by Pyron, Pyron plans to devour them, but before he can, Donovan and Anita arrive, trying to save the day. Pyron summons and commands some Huitzuil to kill the duo, but Donovan destroy them, forcing Pyron to fight and defeat him. Suddenly, Anita, seeing Donovan is weak and could possibly die, freaks out and weakens Pyron with her magic, which gives Demitri the chance to kill him, draining his power. Demitri, now energized by Pyron's power, belives he is now powerful enough to defeat Belial, but Morrigan reveals that the portal was destroyed in the middle of the battle and returns to Makai, leaving the poor vampire in the human world forever. Donovan and Anita then freeze him alive as Anita uses more magic to teleport him into space, killing Demitri. In Makai, Morrigan returns, to her servants and her father. Before he dies, Belial orders Lucien and Mudo to give her the last part of her power, but when they go to where it is held, the coffin it was in was empty. Outside the castle, Jedah and Lilith (Morrigan 's missing part of her power) watch from afar, planning to destroy both the human world and the realm of Makai. Category:Female Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Collector of Souls Category:Arrogant Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Serial Killers Category:Fighter Category:Vampires Category:On & Off Category:Femme Fatale Category:Undead Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Demon Category:Elementals Category:Paranormal Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Crossover Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Thief Category:Homicidal Category:Affably Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Humanoid Category:Hypocrites Category:Opportunists